Dark Light
by Deigratia
Summary: Few days before Valentines and Yuuki wants to give Sojiro more then her chocolates!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own these characters, but if I did Ladies hands off Hanazawa Rui!!! points finger

A/N: Since I am a big fan of Hana Yori Dango, I decided to try my hand at writing my own fiction. I know that Makino Tsukushi and Domyoji Tsukasa are the main couple in this drama, but I got kind of bored reading only about them. So, I am writing Sojiro (tea guy) and Yuuki (cake girl) relationship. Within this story I will be putting songs from the album H.I.M which gave me the inspiration to write this story. So, please read carefully and give me your reviews and if there are any mistakes or if you have ideas of your own, please inform me about it.  This will be an R-rated story. So, all you kiddies be warned! Mahwah!

Ships: **S**exy **.N. ****Y**ellow

**O**ptimistic **U**nique

**J**aunty **U**ndying

**I**ntelligent **K**ind hearted

**R**espectful **I**n Love

**O**bdurate

Summary: Nishikado Sojiro and Matsuoka Yuuki get closer! Two days before Valentines Day…Yukki wants to give Sojiro more then her chocolates!!! 

**Jealousy**

"I don't know what I'm going to do" whined Tsukushi while wiping the glass windows

"I mean I love Tsukasa, but, Rui has always been there for me. Tsukasa had gone and left me, then brought back a fiancé…

Matsuoka Yuuki had ignored her best friends rattling on once she mentioned Tsukasa. It was the same thing over and over again; Tsukasa or Rui? What ever shall she do? She thought to herself sarcastically while straightening out the cakes.

How hard it must be for two handsome, kind hearted and rich guys to want you? If you choose either one, it's not like your going to loose out on anything. Gosh! She always has to rub it in my face. Ohhh…Hanazawa Rui did this for me and Oh My Goodness! You will never guess what Tsukasa told me…blah blah blah! Who gives a shit!!! Just make me more depressed then I already am. I love Tsukushi, but, I cannot stand her right now. She cannot even tell that her own friend is in pain. So selfish to only think of herself and her own happiness! Yuuki secretly whispered to herself with hard core jealousy

"Yo" all flower four said in unison while entering the cake shop

Both girls looked up surprised and smiled brightly at the four most handsome charmers.

Hanazawa Rui and Domyoji Tsukasa walked straight towards Tsukushi and started the newly found ritual "I'm better for her then you" game every time they were all in the same room.

Yuuki continued on with arrangements of the cakes a little more then needed. Just to avoid HIS gaze. Luck wasn't on her side because she had seen her crush, her love, her heart walk towards the counter from the corner of her eye.

"Yo" Nishikado Sojiro greeted with a devilishly wicked grin

Yuuki looked up pretending not to have seen him

"Oh! Hi she said nervously

"How are you" he asked

"I'm fine and yourself?

"I'd be better if I could see your beautiful smile" he said winking

She knew he was playing with her. He always did. He knew how she felt about him. Yet he still continued to torture her heart, unconsciously of course but none the less. A simple gesture or eye contact made her weak in the knees and made her hurt even more.

"Yo" Mimasaka Akira greeted

She looked at him and smiled big showing off her perfectly straight teeth.

"Oh, you smile for him, huh! Sojiro teased

"She likes me better then you" Akira said back

"Now come on boys! Tsukushi said appearing suddenly beside Yuuki

"What are all four of you doing here? Tsukushi asked curiously

"We are having a get together to celebrate" Tsukasa said with love filled eyes

"What are you celebrating? Yuuki asked with a quizzical gaze

"Well, that's a secret, so Tsukushi be at the Round Circle (random name for club) at 7:00pm" Rui said

"Okay" she replied with sparkles in her eyes

"Well, till next time ladies"

With that they left leaving Yuuki and Tsukushi alone once more.

"I'm so happy! I'm the luckiest girl to have F4 as friends" Tsukushi beamed while going back to trying to remove the cake smudge off the glass door.

While Tsukushi was in la la land Yuuki was burning inside and she had a look that could kill anyone that came into eye contact with her. She couldn't take it! She went to the back and changed into her regular clothes and stormed out. Not even once glancing at her friend.

A/N: Well that's all for this chapter. The next one does get more interesting so stay tuned. Please Review. Good, Bad, I'll take it all. Hmmm….wonder why Yuuki is so pissed? What are they really celebrating?


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

"Thank you, please enjoy and come again." Yuuki smiled at the customer in front of her. With a sigh she placed the money in the cash register, and then started wiping down the counter. Makino had called in saying she couldn't come into work today, so Yuuki had been alone and very bored. She thought about yesterday's events and she scolded herself for acting stupid. She loved Makino and she would be by her side for whatever. So, she promised her self that she would defiantly not get jealous over Makino and her love life just because she didn't have one. She looked outside and seen love couples kissing each other and this made her think of Valentines Day that was only a day away. She had already found the perfect recipe for the chocolates she wanted to make for Sojiro.

ding dong

Yuuki looked up and seen the man she was just thinking about walk in. He had a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Yuuki!" he walked to the counter and folded his arms in front of him while he leaned against the counter top.

This mad Yuuki blush "Hi".

"How come you didn't come with Makino last night? I was waiting for you."

"O… I didn't think I was I invited."

"Of course you were, gee I was already there with your drink in hand."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Was her only reply

"So, who are you going to give chocolates to this year?" Sojiro leaned in a bit closer, only inches away from her awaiting lips.

Yuuki gulped feeling nervous, sweat started to form. "Sojiro has never been this close to me before." She thought to herself.

"Well…" Sojiro was waiting. He couldn't help but smile at seeing Yuuki blush. For some reason he always liked to tease her.

"I… I…" Yuuki was stunned for words. Sojiro never went this far in teasing. She was so nervous no words formed in her head.

"Ahh… sorry… It's none of my business anyways. I'll catch you later! Take care." With that Sojiro turned and walked out the door with a grin on his face. As soon as he left the shop he got onto his motorcycle and started it up. His heart was pounding in his chest and his breathing went up a notch. "Why is it that whenever I get really close to her I start getting like this?" he asked himself. He placed his hand on his heart and started to control his breathing. He took one more look at Yuuki and seen that she had been looking at him back. He smiled and gave a wink making her quickly look away. He chuckled and rode off back to his home.

"OMG!" Once Yuuki seen Sojiro leave she waved her hand back and forth in front of her face to cool herself down. When she seen Sojiro so close to her own lips she wanted to lean forward and kiss him. She looked at the time and seen it was already time to close she changed quickly, locked up, and headed home. She was going to make Sojiro the best chocolates he had ever eaten.

…

"WOOOOOOOOOOO SOJIRO SOJIRO SOJIRO SOJIRO" a crowd of girls mashed together in front of Sojiro's house yelled constantly. They all had presents in their hands in hopes that he would accept at least one of them. The butler tried telling the girls that the young master wasn't home, yet they insisted on staying until they at least seen him.

Yuuki was among those rowdy girls, but she wasn't yelling or jumping. In fact she held the freshly made chocolates in her hand tightly and stayed in her own thoughts. While she was making the chocolates a thought came into her mind. All this while she was always trying to pursue Sojiro, trying to make him fall in love with her but he never once budged or accepted her feelings. He would only throw her aside saying that he was not good enough for her. "Maybe …just maybe… if I were to take it another step forward. He wouldn't dare refuse me." She mumbled.

VRRROOOOOMMM VRRROOOMMMMM VVVRRROOOOMMMM

The sound of the motorcycle was near and made all the girl's screams become unbearable. Yuuki winced at the loudness of the crowd. She literally felt her brain shake. Once she looked up she seen Sojiro staring straight at her with a smile etched on his face. He slowly maneuvered his bike towards her. The other girls were happily excited with the thought that he was coming to one of them,

"Hi Yuuki!" Sojiro's voice was deep and seductive.

This made Yuuki gulp and hold on tighter to the box of chocolates. "Hi" she managed to squeak out.

Sojiro chuckled and offered her his hand. Yuuki looked at that hand and wondered what he wanted her to do with it.

"Come on… let's go inside where it's quieter." He grabbed her hand and helped her onto the back of his bike. When he started to move Yuuki felt as if she was going to fall off but Sojiro merely placed both her hands around his waist. "Hold on tight" he said clearly.

Yuuki was in a daze, this was the first time he ever allowed her onto his bike. "What does this mean? What does this mean?" the question kept repeating itself in her brain. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized the screaming stopped and there was nothing but silence.

Sojiro was already inside the garage where he always parked his bike, but he didn't want to get off. He liked the feel of Yuuki's arms around him. His heart pounded and his breathe hitched. He was starting to feel self conscious.

"Young Master" the butler called breaking them both out of their trance like state.

Yuuki immediately let go of Sojiro and he already missed the warmth of her embrace. She got off the bike and Sojiro followed. When he turned to look at her, he had seen a blush as red as an apple on her cheeks.

"Let's have some tea" he announced while clearing his throat.


End file.
